


Figlio del lupo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Teddy protagonista.
Series: H.P.S.P. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Personaggi: Teddy/Victoire  
> Prompt: Fuochi d'artificio  
> Lanciata da Flaqui Efp

Fuochi d’artificio

Lupin alzò il capo, lo scoppiò gli fece fischiare le orecchie. Guardò i colori dei fuochi d’artificio, appoggiò le mani sulla stuoia e alzò il capo.

“Io assomiglio a un fuoco d’artificio, con tutti i colori che passo di continuo” si lamentò. Victoire si passò la mano sulla gonnellina bianca e sbatté gli occhi, osservando altre due sfere di colori allargarsi nel cielo blu-notte. Rabbrividì e deglutì. I capelli azzurri del bambino più grande divennero rosa con alcune ciocche verdi. La bionda gli strinse il braccio e nascose il capo sulla sua spalla, appoggiandoci la fronte.

“Non mi piacciono, fanno troppo rumore” si lamentò. Teddy si voltò, aggrottò le sopracciglia e la strinse con l’altro braccio.

“Ti proteggo io” sussurrò. La Weasley alzò il capo e gli sorrise.

“Tu non sei un fuoco d’artificio. Tu sei un orsacchiotto, un _teddy bear_ che mi difende” sancì.


	2. L'occhio attento di Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Teddy/James Sirius  
> Prompt: Film  
> Lanciata da Nicole Farro

L'occhio attento di Teddy

“Dovresti smettere con la tua fissazione per le cose babbane. Un po’ va bene, ma non puoi andare in giro i disegni di teschi ovunque” si lamentò Teddy. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sprofondò nel divano di casa Potter. James sollevò le spalle e infilò la videocassetta nel videoregistratore.

“Prendo il meglio da tutto” ribatté. Si sollevò gli occhiali e si leccò le labbra. Si girò e vide Albus sbadigliare. Il fratellino si teneva le gambe con le braccia e la testa gli ricadeva di continuo. Teddy seguì il suo sguardo e sorrise. James arrossì e si voltò di scatto.

“Il film per caso parla di un fratello che fa di tutto per fare in modo che il fratello minore lo odi per non trascinarlo nelle situazioni pericolose in cui si caccia?” domandò. Il rossore sulle gote di Sirius aumentò.

“No e da adesso sta zitto” borbottò.


	3. Non voglio affezionarmi a te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Teddy/Lily Luna  
> Prompt: "Ho paura di affezionarmi troppo a te"  
> "Ed è un male?"  
> Lanciata da Elizha Stark

Non voglio affezionarmi a te

Lily si sporse oltre il capo dell’azzurro stringendogli la testa e i capelli rossi si rovesciarono davanti al volto di Teddy.

“Perciò sei tornato?” domandò. Lupin sorrise, incrociò le braccia e sentì il peso delle gambe della Potter sulle spalle.

“E’ un motivo per scalarmi?" chiese. La bambina gonfiò le guance e annuì, soffiandogli in faccia. Teddy chiuse gli occhi e le guance gli divennero più gonfie e i capelli gli si allungarono diventando biondi, il naso gli s’ingrossò assumendo la forma di una patata.

“Ti ricordo che sono la principessa che regna sul popolo di questa casa” ribatté la figlia di Harry. Lupin riaprì gli occhi che gli si allungarono prendendo un taglio orientale.

“D’accordo signorina” disse, osservando gli occhi verdi di Lily Luna.

“Sai, ho paura di affezionarmi troppo a te. Devi venire di meno” ordinò la figlia di Ginny. Teddy corrugò la fronte.

“Ed è un male?” domandò. Lily gli fece la linguaccia, raddrizzò la testa e le spalle.

“Certo, se mi affeziono rischierò di lasciare le cose mie in mano ad altri” borbottò.


	4. Come fratelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Teddy/James Sirius  
> Prompt: Punizione  
> Lanciata da Nicole Farro

Come fratelli

Teddy si grattò il pizzetto azzurro e sbuffò, incrociò le gambe sul letto e sospirò.

“Ho sentito di nuovo zio Harry lamentarsi che sei finito in punizione” borbottò. Si sporse e guardò James mettersi le lenti a contatto. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Io lo so che hai un gran cuore e un immenso coraggio nascosto dentro di te. Che sei un degno Grifondoro, ma se continui così finirai per farti espellere” disse. Sirius ghignò e piegò il capo.

“Erano solo un paio di fuochi d’artificio …” sussurrò, una ciocca nera gli finì davanti a un occhio. Teddy negò facendo mulinare i corti capelli azzurri.

“Non è questo il punto. Non solo qualcuno poteva farsi male, ma direttamente tu finirai per buttare la tua vita” spiegò. Si piegò e mise a James la ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Potter indietreggiò e le assi del letto cigolarono.

“Ho bisogno di adrenalina, non posso vivere in un tempo di pace come questo” ribatté alzando la voce. Teddy abbassò il capo.

_Lupin sorrise, tirò su con il naso e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Si sporse e accarezzò le tombe dei genitori sentendo l’odore di muschio della foresta. Sentiva umido sotto le gambe e le lapidi erano gelide al tocco._

“Invece ringrazia di esserci nato, perché avresti potuto non incontrare mai i tuoi genitori” mormorò con voce roca. James sgranò gli occhi, deglutì e chinò la testa.

“Mi dispiace, non ho pensato prima di parlare” si scusò. Lupin sbuffò.

“E’ questo il problema con te, non pensi alle conseguenze” si lamentò.


	5. La bella e il mutaforma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing: Teddy/Vicky  
> Prompt: Temporale  
> Lanciata da Nicole Farro

La bella e il mutaforma

“Allora signorina Weasley …” sentì una voce. Victoire alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti un orsacchiotto che si mosse verso destra e verso sinistra. La bionda sorrise e un colpo di vento le fece volteggiare i capelli intorno al viso. I vestiti le gocciolavano acqua e rabbrividì sentendo qualche goccia scenderle dietro la schiena.

“ … è ancora arrabbiata?” domandò la stessa voce. L’orsacchietto si piegò in avanti e due dita gli fecero abbassare ripetutamente la testa pelosa. La giovane si leccò le labbra e le iridi azzurre le brillarono. Si voltò verso il fidanzato, due ciocche erano diventate verdi, quattro gialle e un sopracciglio era blu.Teddy starnuti e i restanti capelli azzurri gli divennero castani. La ragazza si sporse e gli bacio il naso arrossato e umido.

“Sì, hai già avuto la tua punizione prendendoti il raffreddore” sussurrò. Lupin le accarezzò la guancia e tirò su con il naso.

“Non potevo sapere sarebbe scoppiato un temporale” mormorò. Le gocce d’acqua ticchettavano colpendo le finestre della casa al mare.

“Sì, ma te l’ho detto che gennaio non è un buon periodo per venire qui” ribatté dolcemente la ragazza. Teddy sorrise e le accarezzò la guancia e la ragazza si strofinò contro la mano.


End file.
